Forever and Always
by emina15
Summary: What if Tetsumi met someone that looks like her but a male, while waiting for Daiki to arrive? What if Tetsuya met someone that looks like him but a different gender while waiting for Aomine-kun to arrive?


**Hello again….**

**Since the story Change for the Better is complete…**

**I would like to try this challenge that **_**KurokoLover55**_** suggested…**

**Where Tetsumi and Daiki met Kuroko(male) and Aomine….**

**This will be a oneshot…**

**Summary: What if Tetsumi met someone that looks like her but a male, while waiting for Daiki to arrive? What if Tetsuya met someone that looks like him but a different gender while waiting for Aomine-kun to arrive?**

**Hope you like this guys….**

**Ah, to avoid confusion…..**

**The girl Kuroko will be called Tetsumi, while the boy Kuroko will be called Tetsuya.**

**Now for the Aomine's… Tetsumi's Aomine will be called Daiki. While Tetsuya's Aomine will be called Aomine-kun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

We were at our second year of high school. Our school is on holiday now and Daiki and I are going to the amusement park.

He messaged me that he will be five minutes late.

Knowing him, he might have planned something.

I was leaning at a lamp post when I saw something or rather someone leaning at a lamp post 3 meters at my right.

Hmm. I narrowed my eyes and saw a boy that looks like my age and has the same shade of hair as mine. Hmm weird. Coincidence maybe. I didn't see his face because he was facing the other way. He must be waiting someone as well. Hmm, I looked at my left looking for Daiki if he arrived yet.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsuya's POV~**

* * *

'Aomine-kun is late again' I thought and sighed

I felt someone staring at me. I looked at my left and saw a girl with long flowing hair that has the same shade of light blue as mine. Okay weird. She looks like the same height as me. She must have felt me staring and looked.

What I saw surprised me. She looks like she could be my twin. I saw that she was surprised as well.

I went towards her hoping to ask why she looks like me.

"hello" I asked her

"hello" she replied

"I can't help but see our similarities." I told her

"I know, what a small world we live in." she said smiling at me

"ah, indeed. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." I told her. She gasped and I asked what was wrong

"ah, you see. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi." She replied

"well, this is really getting weird. Do you like playing Basketball?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I love playing Basketball with my team and boyfriend. How about you?" she replied catching on.

"I love playing basketball and competing against my boyfriend and former teammates." I replied to her.

"I see, my parents are a doctor and trainer" she told me

"my parents are a businessman and a housewife" I told her

"do you have a cousin?" she asked

"ah, no. My parents are an only child" I replied

"I see"

We stopped our conversation when we heard someone calling.

"Tetsu!" yelled two people at the same time.

I saw someone what looked like to be Aomine-kun in a white sweater, pants and black converse.

I saw Tetsumi turn and hugged Aomine-kun.

"Daiki. Your late" I heard her say to Aomine-kun. Does Aomine-kun know her? Wait no, I feel that he is not _my_ Aomine.

"I'm sorry, I have to buy your Pocari. I don't want you to get dehydrated" Aomine-kun replied to her.

"yo, Tetsu" I heard someone called me from behind.

I turned and saw another Aomine-kun, but this Aomine-kun has a Dark blue shirt and a jacket, pants, and tennis shoes. But somehow I am sure that this one is _my_ Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, your late" I told him

"sorry, I have to buy us drinks. So we won't get thirsty" he replied

I felt someone staring at us and Aomine-kun and I stared at Tetsumi and the other Aomine.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" both Aomines shouted

"ne Daiki, do you have a twin that I didn't know about?" Tetsumi asked

"what no, I never lied to you Tetsu" shouted the white sweater Aomine.

"whoa, he looks exactly like me" said Aomine-kun

"I know, I was quite surprise. She looks like me as well but female." Replied Tetsuya

When they all calmed down. They decided to introduce themselves, again for Tetsumi and Tetsuya.

"hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsumi and this is my boyfriend in the white sweater Aomine Daiki." She introduced.

"woah this is weird, my name is Aomine Daiki and this is my boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya" introduced the Blue t-shirt Aomine. They stared at each other again and burst out laughing.

"this is so weird" laughed Daiki

"yea man. I so agree" laughed Aomine-kun

"this is like we were transported into another dimension" laughed Tetsuya

"I agree with you Tetsuya-kun" giggled Tetsumi

Once the laughter died down. They talked with each other comfortably.

"so the two of you are in a relationship too?" asked Daiki while holding hands with Tetsumi

"yea, we are. How long have you guys been dating?" asked Aomine-kun wrapping his arm around Tetsuya's shoulder.

"well, we are going in our Fourth year of dating, you?" Tetsumi asked

"oh, we have been dating for only about a year." Replied Tetsuya

"so you are in a date as well?" asked Daiki

"yea, we are going to the aquarium" Aomine-kun replied

"really?, we are going to the amusement park" replied Tetsumi

"where did you go to Middle school?" asked Tetsuya

"oh, it's Teiko" Tetsumi replied

"wow, we all have in common, we graduated from middle school too and it looks like we all are the same age." Said Aomine-kun

"who's you captain in Teiko?" asked Tetsuya

"my/her cousin" replied Daiki and Tetsumi

"really? Our is Akashi Seijuro" replied Aomine-kun

"oh my god, my cousin's name is Akashi Seijuro" replied Tetsuya

"really, with different eye color?" asked Aomine-kun

"yep, that's the one" answered Daiki

"let me guess, you were all called the Generation of Miracles" asked Tetsuya

When Daiki and Tetsumi nodded.

"this is really a small world. That's what we were called as well." Informed Aomine-kun

They burst out laughing gain and decided to go their separate ways to start their dates.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Tetsuya's POV~**

* * *

"it seems no matter where we are Aomine-kun, we would always find each other" I told him softly.

"yea, it's nice" he said while holding his hand and we went towards the aquarium.

'this day is getting better and better' I thought

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Aomine-kun's POV~**

* * *

I'm happy that I met Tetsu. It seems that no matter where we are. We are made for each other.

"ne, Aomine-kun. Are you disappointed that I am a guy?" asked Tetsuya

"what? No, Tetsu. Look at me" I stopped him and bend down a little so we are eye to eye.

"tetsu, no matter what gender you are. I will always love you. We are made for each other. I don't care if you were a girl or a guy. The only one I love is you. Always and Forever. Remember that Tetsu. Don't doubt yourself again alright"

I saw him smile.

"I love you too Aomine-kun. Always and Forever" he replied

I smiled and kissed him.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

"What did you think Daiki?" I asked

"it assured me that no matter what time or world. We will find each other." He replied to me.

I smiled and we kissed.

.

.

* * *

**~Daiki's POV~**

* * *

When we broke the kiss. I put my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"it assured me, that no matter what form you are. I will always love you. Our love can transcend anytime and world. We won't be separated my love. We are made for each other. Forever and Always." I said and kissed her forehead while cupping her face.

She put her hands over mine.

"Forever and Always Daiki. I will always love you"

I smield and kissed her again.

_**Forever and Always**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phew….that was so tiring..**

**Hope you guys aren't confused…**

**When I was writing this, I was confused as well….ahahahaha**

**Hope you like this guys….**

**Oh and please, please review this….**

**As for **_**KurokoLover55**_**…hope you will like this….**

**Thanks for suggesting this, it has really been fun writing it…**

**Thank you very much readers….**


End file.
